Tubba Blubba
Tubba Blubba is a supporting antagonist in Paper Mario, appearing as the main antagonist of Chapter 3. He is one of Bowser's minions who is known to devour Boos. History ''Paper Mario'' He imprisoned Skolar, the third Star Spirit, inside his castle. He is said to be Bowser's strongest follower because Bowser made him invincible. He is often called "Invincible Tubba Blubba". If encountered in Tubba Blubba's Castle, Mario cannot defeat him and must run away. Mario soon discovered that a talking key named Yakkey unlocks the door at Windy Mill, where the secret to Tubba Blubba's invincibility lies. Yakkey woke up Tubba Blubba, however, and he chased Mario over to the doors of the castle where many Boos from a ghost town in Gusty Gulch held the doors shut on Tubba Blubba. Mario reached the Windy Mill where he found Tubba Blubba's Heart, which was the reason for his invincibility. Mario fought Tubba's Heart, who ran away when he thought he was going to lose. He then reunited with his body, thinking it would make him stronger, but all it did was take away his invincibility and Mario easily defeated him. He gave back all the ghosts he ate and ran away crying. Afterwards, Bow revealed that he was eating the Boos as revenge for them scaring him all the time because he was such a coward. In the credits parade (which is non-canon with the events of the game) Tubba Blubba is seen seemingly flying, but is really being carried by Boos, and Tubba's Heart is frantically chasing after his body. Super Paper Mario Although he is not seen in the game, Tubba Blubba is mentioned as being the star of an anime known as The Blubbening which ran for at least three seasons, and apparently involved a princess and robots; it also happening to be a favourite show of Francis. Tubba Blubba's Heart This is basically Tubba Blubba's heart except it can attack you and talk. Apparently when Tubba Blubba is separated from his heart he is invincible. The Heart has one of the most powerful attacks in the game, rivaling that of the attacks of The Master. Bow is the best partner for the battle against Tubba's Heart, who has 50 HP, 6 ATK, and 0 DEF. Whenever he charges up for his ultimate attack, Mario should have Bow use Outta Sight. This is the only time she should use the attack, because she cannot do anything for the turn after she uses Outta Sight. Sometimes, he may attack Mario for 6 damage. Once he is down to 5 HP or less, he will run away. Boss Battle The battle with Tubba Blubba (now that he is not invincible anymore) is easy unless Mario has 6 HP or less, as Tubba Blubba has an attack power of 6. He has 0 DEF and 10 HP, so it will only take one or two turns to defeat Tubba Blubba, depending on what attacks are used. Trivia *He bears resemblance to Grubba in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, as they both have similar appearances, seem to be part of the Spike species, are the bosses of the third chapter of their games, and have their English names based off of the enemy Clubba. *In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Tubba's name will sometimes appear on the score card. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Insecure